Don't Speak
by Angel Mouri
Summary: No puedo creer qu esto sea el final... No me hables por que duele, no quiero tus razones.Song fic basado en la canción de No Doubt Don't Speak.


Don't Speak

Disclaimer: No, no me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la canción. La historia si es mía me pasó hace ya un tiempo. Espero que les guste.

-…- lo que dice un personaje.

Como esta historia va a estar desde el Punto de vista de Ran todo menos los diálogos va a ser lo que ella piensa.

N/a: esto sucede luego de los MIB, Ran y Shinichi salieron un tiempo pero luego…

You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always

Shinichi ¿Qué nos pasó? Si éramos tan felices juntos, por qué que sucedió. Todavía no lo entiendo, después de cuanto un año no lo entiendo. Éramos muy felices todo el tiempo todo el día junto. Hasta me propusiste casarnos luego de terminar el instituto. Y un día…

I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end

Pero sabes lo que me duele es que no solo perdí al amor de mi vida sino a mi mejor amigo, me siento tan sola sin ti, Sonoko me dice que no estoy sola que ella esta conmigo y Kazu también hasta Heiji. Pero no es lo mismo yo te necesito solo a ti…

It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know

Es como un sueño, no una pesadilla, incluso en los días que eras Conan yo tenía la esperanza de que volverías conmigo, me lo habías prometido y yo te espere. Sabes a veces me levanto y te espero en la puerta de mi casa a ver si pasas me das un beso y yo me doy cuenta de que solo fue un mal sueño pero ese día nunca llega.

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Trataste de explicármelo pero yo realmente no quise escuchar, no quiero escuchar, hasta que lo vi y fue inevitable. Estabas con otra pero que tenía ella que yo no, hasta Miyano estaba sorprendida. Tenía razón ella no era tu tipo era un niña boba que no entendía nada de Sherlock o de tus casos. Me duele tanto verlos juntos y lo que es peor el otro día me enteré que la llevaste al restauran de aquella vez. No puedo creerlo, hoy no fui al instituto, no iba a soportar verla a ella presumiendo que se había prometido con Shinichi Kudo

Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas lágrimas derramadas, vivo de mis recuerdos creo que si no los tuviera ya estaría muerta, es como vivir en otra realidad en la que tú y yo somos felices.

As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Y si nosotros no estamos juntos de nada vale seguir aquí, seguir con mi vida con esta farsa, no aguanto más…

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?

Voy a dejarte ir, ya no voy a soñar más con nuestra boda imaginaria, con nuestra vida juntos ya no más saldré adelante como pueda. Adiós Shinichi. Me miro en el espejo ante lo que acabo e pensar era una gran mentira pero decidida salgo de mi casa a enfrentar el día, la vida sin ti.

Era un día espectacular pero para mí no, siento una mano en mi espalda volteo

-Qué sucede Kudo?-te pregunto cuando te veo estabas ahí era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Eh, Mouri, yo… como faltaste te traje los apuntes- dijiste – Todo en orden…

-Si, por que no- respondí fríamente, me lastimaba tanto verte pero me juré no retroceder.-Lo tuyo todo en orden.

-Podría decirse- me contestó.

-Bueno gracias por los apuntes- Cuando estaba entrando a mi casa sentí como me agarraba por la cintura y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me estaba besando.

-Pero que te crees- le dije separándome del beso.

-Lo siento, mucho

-No te preocupes no le diré a tu prometida nada pero te quiero a un kilómetro de distancia- le dije realmente enfadada

-Yo no tengo prometida- me contestó él- Ni siquiera novia.

-Pero tu no salías con Ayaco-chan- pregunté desconcertada

-Si pero… fui un idiota- me dijo bajando la mirada- Realmente lo siento, me gustaría que volvieses conmigo Ran realmente te amo.

Yo me quede dura no sabía que hacer que si lo perdonaba y si me volvía a dejar yo no podría, el notó mi duda.

-No te pido que me contestes ahora, solo piénsalo esta bien adiós.

Y así se fue corriendo hasta su casa y yo con mi mente en otro lugar pensando que no había sido un sueño, pero al otro día el pasó a buscarme el había vuelto y esa vez para siempre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a.: Espero que les haya gustado, realmente a mi me pasó algo parecido pero mi historia no tuvo un final muy feliz que digamos. Al principio pensé no darle uno a esta historia también pero no pude y los junte, es que me encanta la pareja. Ya que no pude hacer nada por mí lo hago por ellos espero sinceramente que les halla gustado, dejen Reviews


End file.
